


Meeting In The Rain

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Daryl Dixon, Kid Rick Grimes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Альтернативный вариант первой встречи Дэрила и Рика.
Kudos: 1





	Meeting In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновила на работу вот эта картинка с:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c622920/v622920038/45cd7/dixitYPNnRE.jpg
> 
> К 2019 году я во-первых осознала, что просто так писать по арту и не указывать его автора слегка неприлично, во-вторых нашла ник автора, но кажется блог на тамблере удален. В любом случае, автор арта: beitae. Кажется.  
> Если сюда кто ещё забредает, если у вас вдруг есть ссылка на любой аккаунт автора с рисунками: поделитесь, пожалуйста

– Чего ты тут сидишь? – Звонкий мальчишечий голос пробился сквозь непрекращающийся шум дождя, плавно переходящего в ливень, и Дэрил поднял голову. Перед ним стоял паренек, на вид его ровесник. Желтые резиновые сапожки, чистые джинсы и футболка. Он с любопытством рассматривал его своими ярко-голубыми глазами, стоя под зонтом.  
– Тебе-то какое дело? И кто ты такой вообще? – Злобно осведомился Дэрил, продолжая сидеть в луже, обхватив свои коленки.   
Он совсем не ожидал, что кто-то может обратить на него внимание в такой ливень, люди в большинстве своем спешили укрыться где-нибудь, но точно не гуляли по улице, как этот мальчишка.   
– Я – Рик Граймс, – он протянул ему руку, которая так и осталась неловко висеть в воздухе. Дэрил угрюмо смотрел на него, потирая ушибленную лодыжку. Рик помолчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом неуверенно спросил:  
– А… как тебя зовут?  
– Дэрил, – недружелюбно буркнул он. Голубоглазый мальчишка опустился на коленки перед ним и улыбнулся.   
– Почему родители тебя выпустили в такую погоду? – Любопытство в Дэриле все-таки победило нежелание общаться, с кем бы то ни было.   
– Я люблю дождь, – с охотой сообщил Рик, продолжая улыбаться. – И родителям надоело со мной спорить, так что они только просят меня надевать резиновые сапоги и брать зонт.   
Одновременно с этими словами он сместил зонт так, чтобы он закрывал их обоих, и уселся рядом с Дэрилом у стены. Рик подумал, что легко может простудиться, да и маме не понравятся его мокрые насквозь штаны, но ему почему-то хотелось подружиться с этим мальчиком, непонятно почему сидящим в одиночестве под ливнем.   
Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он посмотрел на Дэрила ближе, это фиолетово-коричневый синяк на скуле. Он хотел спросить, что это, но наткнулся на настороженный взгляд мальчика и передумал. Вместо этого, он спросил:  
– А ты любишь дождь?  
Дэрил пожал плечами.  
– Только не тогда, когда мне приходится под ним мокнуть.   
Где-то вдалеке раздался шум приближающейся машины. Рик встрепенулся и напряженно прислушался. Меньше, чем через минуту, мимо них проехал серый пикап, и Граймс радостно подскочил.  
– Это мой отец! – Пояснил он. – Мне надо идти, я так давно его не видел. Вот, возьми зонт, если хочешь.  
Дэрил с изумлением уставился на протянутую ему рукоятку зонтика и в замешательстве посмотрел на мальчишку. Глаза Рика были абсолютно честными, и он явно ждал, что Дэрил примет его предложение.   
– Ну, чего ты, бери!  
Дэрил осторожно протянул руку, и взял зонт. Рик широко улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову.  
– Ну ладно, мне пора. Пока, Дэрил! И лучше пересядь хотя бы на лавочку в парке, а то простудишься!  
Он помахал ему рукой и со всех ног побежал в ту сторону, куда поехала машина, разбрызгивая сапогами воду из луж. Дэрил снова растерянно посмотрел на зонт, с сомнением покрутил его в руках, но все-таки встал, и побрел в сторону парка, размышляя о том, почему этот странный мальчишка был так добр, и отдал ему этот зонт.

Когда много лет спустя Дэрил видит Рика снова, он его не узнает. Когда он спрашивает, кто же он, черт возьми, такой, и слышит ответ, произнесенный точно с той же интонацией, у него появляется чувство дежавю, но Дэрил не обращает на это особого внимания, Мёрл его заботит куда больше.   
Только еще через огромный промежуток времени, когда Дэрил с группой пытается найти что-то полезное в торговом центре и видит стенд с детскими зонтами, он вспоминает. Замирает, глядя на один из них, точно такой же, как и у Рика, а потом едва заметно улыбается.


End file.
